The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many computer applications allow users to generate messages to send to one or more recipients. Many of these applications utilize message templates to generate the messages that are sent to the recipients. For example, a calendar application may allow a sender to invite a plurality of recipients to an event. The sender can designate a particular time, a particular place, and/or a particular event type, e.g., meeting or party. Based on this information and a message template corresponding to an “event invite,” the calendar application can generate an outgoing message inviting the recipients to the event. The outgoing messages that are generated, however, are generated according to the settings of the application or based on the sender's preferences or practices.